The Pillow Book
by Karen Crew
Summary: Dumbledore le confia a Harry el cuidado de un extraño libro de cabecera. Slash. Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus, entre otras.


"The Pillow Book" (por el momento nada que ver con el titulo)

Yo solo lo publico el fic es de mi hermano Akira009, bueno aqui es Sasuke009

Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, exceptuando a Eustaquio Bright que pertenece a Nathaniel Hawthorne y algunos que son de mi invención.

* * *

Capitulo 1: El apellido Snape

Harry acaba de ingresar a su 5° año en Hogwarts. Había obtenido nuevos aliados después del enfrentamiento con Voldemort entre ellos, Cedric Diggory quien lo había visto con sus propios ojos y se había enfrentado a el con ayuda de Harry.

A pesar de eso Voldemort había regresado con la mayoria de sus seguidores y Harry había regresado junto a Cedric al terminar el torneo recibiendo una gran abrazo de parte de la señora Weasley y la Señora Diggory la cual junto a su marido, le habían agradecido profundamente el haber traído a su hijo con vida.

El cariño que Harry ahora profesaba por Cedric se debía a gran parte, a que este no había mencionado a nadie fuera del profesorado y el director Dumbledore sobre lo sucedido en el cementerio y en cambio había afirmado que Harry le había salvado la vida, limitándose a eso.

A partir de ello hablaban frecuentemente cada vez que se encontraban y se saludaban como amigos cuando se veían. Harry aun recordaba el día que vio a Cedric con una niña del mismo curso que Ginny pero de la casa de Ravenclaw que al verlo se abalanzo hacia el tumbándolo al piso mientras le decía palabras que agradecimiento. Stephanie, era su nombre y era la hermana menor de Cedric.

Harry también había recibido buenos comentarios del profeta durante el verano y aunque no había logrado comprobar el regreso de Voldemort al menos la mayor parte de la gente le creía. Otro tema eran las cartas recibidas algunas veces de gente que no se imagino, por ejemplo Oliver Wood quien además de comentarle sobre su carrera en el Quidditch le agradeció haber salvado a Cedric, cuando Harry ni siquiera sabia que eran amigos. Pero no era la carta de Oliver la mas sorprendente, sino fue la recibida inmediatamente después de la suya de una lechuza totalmente negra (no se si las haya). La carta que tenia a Harry lleno de curiosidad decía así:

Hola Potter:

_Talvez no sepas quien soy, pero créeme así es mejor, solo te escribía para mostrarte mi agradecimiento por salvar a mi amigo Cedric Diggory ._

_Cuídate y Cuida de los tuyos como hasta ahora._

_Atte: H. W. Snape_

Era la carta mas corta que había recibido de alguien que no fuera Sirius y ahora se la estaba mostrando a sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

¿Snape, Como Snape, el profesor grasiento de Pociones?- Menciono Ron con total incredulidad arrebatándole la carta a Harry.

¡Ron! No te refieras así a los profesores- reprendió automáticamente la perfecta Hermione.

Si es por eso que me sorprendió, la carta llego junto a la de Oliver Wood pero en una lechuza diferente, una totalmente negra que parecía haber hecho un gran viaje y esfuerzo para llegar a tiempo- Contesto Harry con total exasperación, era la segunda vez que leía la carta.

Bueno, Harry, al menos sabes que tiene que ser alguien joven que conoce a Cedric, pero lo suficiente mayor para ya no estar en Hogwarts como Oliver Wood y que tal vez lo conozca.- Al fin Hermione decía algo de lo que esperaba.

Yo también lo supuse así que le escribí a Oliver pero el negó conocer a alguien aparte de Snape con ese apellido y cuando quise enviar una carta con la lechuza negra esta se había ido- Los tres amigos se quedaron pensando mirando la carta en manos de Ron.

Me la prestas- Hermione tomo la carta sin esperar respuesta de parte de Ron, al leyó rápidamente y dijo:

Es obvio que esta persona no quería que supieras su identidad por lo poco que dice su carta y porque no deja ver nada sobre el o ella, ni siquiera eso- Hermione bufo cansada

Además Harry, porque tanta obsesión con su carta y saber quien es, tal vez y ni siquiera se trate de algún familiar de Snape y solo sea alguien con el mismo apellido- Dijo Ron dando por terminado el asunto.

Pasaron la semanas en Hogwarts y casi era hora de darle la bienvenida al invierno y con el a las vacaciones y la navidad. Harry ya había olvidado a H. W. Snape casi por completo, excepto porque veía al que podría ser desde su tío hasta su padre (o tal vez ninguna) casi a diario, arruinándole su vida por completo. Extrañamente Harry tenia algo de cariño por H. W. Snape que no podía explicar, era como si conociera de alguna manera a la persona detrás de la misteriosa carta.

Hablando de Snapes, Harry había obtenido un castigo con el profesor de pociones durante una salida a Hogsmeade, la del próximo sábado, obligándolo a quedarse a limpiar todo el salón de trofeos sin ayuda alguna, por lo menos harry se alegraba de que no hubiera sido la mazmorra, ya que unos días antes se habían corrido los rumores de que el jefe de la casa de Slytherin había castigado a una de los suyos limpiando la mazmorra. Ahora harry podía corroborar ese rumor.

Y ahí se encontraba Harry, solo en medio de la gran sala de trofeos sin decidirse por donde comenzar. Para hacerlo mas rápido hecho un vistazo a toda la sala deteniéndose donde se encontraban todos los trofeos de quidditch, así que decidió empezar por ahí.

Harry contemplo con mucha fascinación el trofeo donde venia escrito en nombre de su padre y que en su primer año Hermione le había enseñado, así como el trofeo que traía el nombre de Charlie Weasley, también observo el resto de trofeos de gryffindor, impresionándose con uno que era de la época de su padre, donde todavía no figuraba su nombre y en cambio destacaba el nombre de su capitana y golpeadora, Mónica Olani. Harry se sorprendió que una mujer fuera golpeadora, pues había visto jugar muchas veces a los gemelos Weasley y otros golpeadores de Hogwarts (todos hombres) y era un trabajo muy rudo.

Continuo con los demás trofeos de las otras casas (de los mas antiguos a los mas recientes) teniendo otra oportunidad para sorprenderse con un trofeo de la casa de Ravenclaw, que pertenecía a un campeonato de Quidditch un año antes de su llegada a Hogwarts. El trofeo resaltaba por una cosa en particular, seis de sus siete jugadores eran hombres, nada raro, lo extraño consistía que en medio del trofeo el nombre del capitán tenia escrito "Helena Way", golpeadora y la capitana mas joven de Ravenclaw con tan solo 14 años.

Harry no sabia a que edad se podía ser capitán pero por lo leído dedujo que se tenia, al menos, que tener mas de 14 años de edad. El hecho de que una mujer fuera golpeadora ya no le sorprendió como la primera vez, pero que fuera capitana de un equipo donde había puros hombres y que los hiciera ganar un campeonato, le sorprendió y le inspiro un gran respeto por la muchacha.

Así que volvió a leer el trofeo con fascinación, dándose cuenta en algo en particular en el nombre de la capitana, las iniciales eran: H. W., como la persona de su carta y además (y esto lo lleno de jubilo) la edad concordaba para que esta haya podido conocer a Cedric Diggory.

Harry no había querido preguntarle nada a este en el tiempo que había tenido la carta, por temor a una broma pesada (aunque tuviera la seguridad de que no era así), pero si que que estaba tentado. Ahora que tenia un indicio de quien podría ser, le preguntaría en cuanto lo viera.

Miro el trofeo por tercera vez entrando la duda en el ¿y si Helena Way solo era una persona con las misma iniciales, además en el trofeo no tenia el apellido Snape, podría ser que le daba pena usar el apellido del profesor de pociones y había omitido mencionar su parentesco¿pero entonces porque lo menciono en la carta?. Entonces una serie de dudas invadieran a Harry, para empezar ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la persona en cuestión fuera mujer o hombre (o real), si las iniciales eran del nombre o estas eran simplemente un seudónimo y habiendo tantas con personas en el mundo mágico con esa costumbre, no lo dudaba. Por ultimo no sabia si la W, era de algún nombre o el primer apellido de la persona. Esto solo hacia mas difíciles las cosas, con tantas personas con el mismo nombre o apellido con nombre o apellido con H o W.

Harry se obligo a pensar en posibles combinaciones de nombre y apellido o dos nombres con esas letras. Y echando un vistazo por ultima vez al trofeo con el nombre de Helena Way, antes de guárdalo junto a los demás, se dio por vencido pensando que Helena ni siquiera tenia el apellido Snape.

Continuara...

* * *

Se puede decir que es el prologo de la historia, así que por favor dejen su opinión para ver que tal estaría continuarlo.

Por cierto no hay contenido Heterosexual, solo con los padres de Harry, los señores Weasley y algo de Ron x Hermione. Pero nada de que Harry se enamore de una chica.

¡Les saluda!

Akira009

(Fundador del Club 009 y ex miembro del mismo)


End file.
